Come Close To Perfection
by Saybl
Summary: Maverick is dealing with the thought of Ice being better than him or of Ice in general. Since he can't find a traditional way to beat him Mav must think of something more creative, not expecting the obstacles which might present themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this is my first Top Gun Fanfiction ever and by now I am not completely sure where I am going to take it since the idea just popped into my head and of course it's generally about Iceman, due to me completely adoring him. So let's wait and see if somebody is interested. Sadly I don't own any of the characters and it's all just my personal imagination. I guess that's it, so have fun reading it. Reviews are very welcome.**

**Come Close To Perfection**

Lt. Tom Kazansky was the living, breathing proof that God wasn't fair. There was no other explanation than God being unfair, or he was trying to show off. No matter what you prefer it all came down to Tom Kazansky being perfect.

Optically, that's it. Handsome features, a perfectly shaped and trained body, blonde hair, clear eyes, a dazzling smile, damn it even his teeth were white enough to blind the hostile pilots so they'd crash and burn. One could think such beaming beauty would be enough, but no, Tom fucking Kazansky was also gifted with an incredibly sharp mind and the contemptible ability to be the best in whatever he did.

And last but not least Tom Kazansky knew all of this. He knew that he was the best, he knew he was gorgeous and he wanted everything to stay just like that. Perfection, he wanted to be that, he wanted to symbolize it, he wanted his picture next to the definition of that term in the dictionary. Unfortunately Tom Kazansky never considered himself or anything he did as perfect and that's why he kept trying and trying, pushing and pushing, driving all the others crazy because he made them look bad and still wasn't content with his own achievements.

And still everybody loved the Iceman. He was a cool guy after all, fun to hang around with, nice to look at, easy to talk with…Iceman was the prom king. No, he would be the prom king if there wasn't one thing, the coldness. He needed to be cold, needed to keep a certain distance to everything, so he analyse it, study it. The Iceman was farouche, but that only made him more attracting.

"Lieutenant!"

Maverick almost jumped out of his skin when someone spoke up to him, sounding rather annoyed and impatient. Looking up Maverick faced Charlie who was looking at him reproachfully.

"Huh?"

"Lieutenant, I just asked you a question and I would be very delighted to hear an answer." Charlie cleared her throat, adjusting her glasses.

Maverick let his gaze drift off to Goose for a second, searching for help, but it turned out to be in vain. "Sorry, Ma'am. I guess I was lost in thought for a second…" Maverick mumbled and fought down the lump rising up in his throat. Normally he wouldn't care to get caught not paying attention during class, but right now he was feeling embarrassed because of the stuff he had been thinking about.

"I see. I guess that answers my question if my deliberations are boring you so much that you don't feel the need for paying attention." Charlie narrowed her eyes for a second at him and a general chuckle spread in the rows behind Maverick.

"Sorry, Ma'am." Maverick repeated himself and put on a guilty expression until Charlie looked away again and continued her lectures. Releasing an almost inaudible sigh Maverick slumped back in his chair and let his head slightly fall to the side what turned out to be a mistake. Iceman, who was sitting on the other side of room, was now in his field of vision. As usual he was twirling a pen with the fingers of his right and watching Charlie carefully. And as usual Ice noticed when he was being stared at. He turned his face to Maverick, found him watching him, sent him a short grin that said 'You can't help but fucking everything up, can you?' and then he simply turned back to Charlie.

"Jerk…" The word escaped Maverick's lips so quietly he almost couldn't make it out himself.

"Mav…" Goose was whispering to him about a minute later. "What's up with you, man? After that disaster at the Officer's Club you can't afford pissing her off."

The thought crossed Maverick's mind to tell Goose that it'd be better than if she didn't notice him not paying attention again, but the truth was he didn't give a crap. "I know…I was just thinking…"

"Yeah, that was obvious. What about?"

"Kazansky." Maverick spat that name out as if it was hurting his tongue to say it.

"Ice? What has he done now?"

"Just can't believe he's still in the lead…That isn't right." Maverick whispered, checking out of the corner of an eye that Charlie wouldn't watch him.

"Yet, he has been in the lead yet. You know we're going to win. Don't rack your brains out about Kazansky. It would just make him happy that it bothers you so much being in second place behind him. And the last thing we want is making Iceman happy, isn't it? After all he could melt…"

Maverick had to swallow a soft chuckle and nodded. Goose was right, Ice wasn't worth thinking about. Sooner of later they would beat him anyway and it would turn out that Tom 'Iceman' Kazansky wasn't perfect after all. And that would be a very happy day for Maverick.

After what felt like an eternity class was finally over and all the guys were getting up from their seats, leaving the room. Automatically Maverick turned around watching Ice and Slider leaving together, feeling slightly surprised that Ice hadn't commented his little lapse. He didn't say anything at all, or even looked at him. Probably not important enough to be visible on Ice's radar. Stupid, arrogant, self-centred son of a bitch.

"We're going to fuck him up today, right?" Maverick muttered to Goose while finally standing up himself.

"Who?" Goose looked confused and Maverick let out a sigh. "Kazansky, who else? We're gonna win today and give him a taste of his own medicine. No points for second place, remember?"

"Oh yeah, right. Absolutely. But to be able to do that we need to get outta here first. Come on, Mav, move, unless you decide to strike roots here."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Maverick muttered under his breath, pushing all thoughts away how unfair this whole…Iceman situation was. After all nobody was perfect, right?


	2. Chapter 2

_**There it goes, second chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I still haven't quite figured out where I want to take the story. So just let's see where it goes**_

Maverick should be proven right. Somebody had been fucked up that day, had been fucked up big time. Unfortunately it hadn't been Ice. Of course not, Ice was perfect, no chance to fuck him up. Quite the opposite had happened, Ice had fucked up Maverick. Big time. To be completely honest Maverick had still no idea how this had happened. Somehow Jester had gotten a missile lock on him. That was still the part of the story Maverick understood the least. To make the story perfect Ice had won his fight, perfect textbook manoeuvre as usual. Ice must sleep with that damned thing underneath his pillow. If he slept at all, Maverick somehow doubted that. Ice probably thought of sleep as a form of weakness. How detestable.

"Mav, don't you think you could at least try to smile?"

Finally Maverick became aware of Goose talking to him, but he still hadn't been able to make out any of the words, so all he could answer was a retarded "Huh?" That was also an expression Ice would never use, never. Ice always expressed himself in full sentences, maybe a foreign word thrown in. What kind of name was Kazansky any way? Hadn't those guys on Ellis Island been able to find a better one? Nobody in this country seemed to be doing their job right…oh yeah, but Iceman. He was perfect after all, never gets shot down by anyone. Stupid son of a bi…

"Mav!"

Startling Maverick turned around to face Goose. "What? Sorry Goose, I was lost in thought…"

"Yeah, that was very obvious." Goose sighed, raising his bottle of beer to his lips and took a quick sip. "And it's also been very obvious what you've been thinking about. If you don't want everybody in here to notice you should stop staring at Ice as if you got paid for it."

Screwing his face up Maverick feverishly shook his head. "I have been not staring at Kazansky."

"Whatever…Mav, I'm pretty sure the recipe for his success isn't written down on his forehead in bold letters, so stop staring. People might get the wrong impression and then Ice would even have more fun jerking you around."

"Yuck…Now I need an extra drink…" Maverick muttered under his breath and quickly down his battle of beer.

"So what were you thinking about this time? Analysing his and our flight?" Goose asked carefully, leaning back against counter, watching Maverick expectantly.

"No, I've already done that…a few times…" Like 1084 times in the last three hours.

"And it's still bugging you. Come on, Mav, it's just been one lousy flight. Get over it. There will be other opportunities…"

"Right, for Ice. To kick my ass." Maverick muttered bitterly and automatically turned around to look at said man. The Iceman who was living up to his name. Some girl was talking to him, a very pretty girl of course, average girls would never have the guts to speak up to a guy like… Kazansky. Yet, Ice didn't seem to be interested at all. His sunglasses were shielding his eyes, but his whole posture told everybody who looked at him that he wasn't interested in the girl. Why was he talking to her though? Shaking his head Maverick decided not to think about it, he would never be able to understand the thinking process of the Iceman.

"Mav, if you don't stop gaping at Ice soon your eyes might pop out any second…"

Maverick flinched. God no, this was the last thing he needed. That guy really was a sucker when it came down to have good timing. Putting on his 'I have everything under control and nothing you could ever say would bother me' Maverick turned back around and Slider who must have joined them while Maverick had been busy staring…looking at Ice. Observing, that's the word. Observing to find out what made him so…perfect. Maybe that was the meaning of Kazansky? Would be explaining a lot…

"I was not gaping, Slider. What are you doing here anyway, Slider? Shouldn't you be busy sucking it up to Mr. Iceman?" Maverick smirked lightly, but he didn't make it to put Slider off his stride.

"Just fetched myself a drink. Don't worry, I'm off. Wouldn't dare to keep you from staring a second longer." Wearing a stupid, amused grin on his lips Slider walked off and Goose released a loud sigh. "You see that's what I have been talking about. This kind of stuff happens when you can't stop staring…"

"How often do I have to tell you that I didn't stare at Kazansky! I just happened to look into his direction…" Maverick snapped, hating it that the situation had slipped out of his control.

"Okay, but that's not what Slider's telling Ice this very moment…" Goose pointed out and indicated Maverick to turn around.

Frowning lightly Maverick did just that only to see something that caused a sick feeling spreading inside his guts. The girl had somehow disappeared and Slider had taken her place, talking to Iceman. Or rather going on and on to him. Whatever Slider told him and Maverick had a very dark suspicion what he was telling him…it clearly amused Ice. Both members of this terrible dream team started to laugh and the sickness Maverick felt became even worse.

Just great, the last thing he needed was Ice knowing that he was thinking about why he was damned perfect and how he could finally beat him 24/7. And moreover he definitely didn't need Ice to know that he even ended up starting at him because of that. After all that arrogant son of a bitch definitely didn't need to know that his attempts of being God's greatest creation and to upset everybody around him with his flawlessness were beyond successful. No, Ice definitely didn't need to know any of that. Yet, when Ice shortly turned his head to him with a meaningful grin on his lips and beckoned at him, Maverick couldn't fight off the feeling that Ice already knew.

As soon as Ice had turned away again, not wasting any more of his precious attention on Maverick, said man let out a loud, frustrated sigh. "I don't like this…I don't like this at all."


End file.
